HOLY BLEEP Grope me!
by I wear hug-a-me jackets
Summary: Sango is constantly groped by Miroku. But when Kagome and Inuyasha (Not to mention Shippo) bring back a young witch things go a little crazy. The witch accidently cast a spell on Sango that makes her lovey dovey on Miroku? o_O ooh boy! [Mir/San][CH.7 UP]
1. GAH! STOP GROPING ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.....and all that other good stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango sat across from the all to perverted monk in this small hut they were in. Not even blinking, and burning holes into poor Miroku, just before Miroku blinked.....and did so again....."Sango-chan why don't you go to sleep I'll take watch" he blinked again adding a leecherous grin to the blink.  
  
Sango growled she knew what that two timer perverted, evil, leecherous, Houshi was up to! "No, no I'm fine" she stated annoyed, Miroku sighed "very well."  
  
Sango disliked the idea that Inuyasha, Kagome, AND Shippo had left her with *MIROKU* she wouldn't have mind being left with Shippo and him ranting on about jibber jabber, but nooooo she had to be left with *HIM* OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE! *ahem*  
  
Miroku smiled at Sango as she had just closed her eyes he took this chance to go sit up near her and move his hand down her back....hmm just a little too far....  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"KYA! HOUSHI-SAMA YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled holding her butt while screaming and glaring at the poor monk with a nasty red mark on his face "buuut saaanggooo-chaaan," Miroku wailed, "I was ONLY trying to make you more comfortable!"  
  
"By groping me?!"  
  
"Well.....sorta"  
  
"UGH! You! You! argh!"  
  
"Sango-chan you should loosen up....."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
The poor houshi layed at Sango's feet unconcious while she held up her Hirakotsu.....and her butt obviously impling to the readers Miroku had groped her again. Of course you can never keep Miroku down for less than a few seconds  
  
"SAAANGOOOO!!" who's voice was that...high pitched...somewhat annoying.....SHIPPO! Sango ran outside of the hut away from the perverted Houshi "KAGOME!" Sango cried happily, Finally someone RATHER than the monk! "Sango! Look who we meet" Kagome smiled pointing to a young woman behind them, Sango blinked "who's that?" she asked Kagome only smiled "Her name's Mina she helped us get a shard," Kagome smiled at Inuyasha "right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was just starring up into the sky completly ignoring Kagome.  
  
"Right Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome's tone didn't sound to happy  
  
"RIGHT Inuyasha?"  
  
Of course he was to busy spacing off.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"ARGH! bitch!! What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, Kagome gave him the 'hell hath no wrath' glare "shutting up" he muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o_O okay if Its a short chappie notify me.....or else I'll have no clue....REVIEW! Please *goes chibi eyed* please? PLEASE?! Review and I continue! Well it may seem boring NOW but wait! theres more! Sango will get hit with the evil spell Oo;; REALLY I PROMISE!! but for now...I leave you hanging! 


	2. Will you bear my child?

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anybody -.-  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: if its bad.....OH WELL SUE ME! *blinks* NO WAIT!! DON'T SUE ME! I'M BROKE!! *cries*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku came out of the hut just in time to hear Kagome and Inuyasha start to argue as they always would, Miroku smiled at this. After the horrible incident that had happened recently when Inuyasha had turned demonic and Kagome had hell of a time finally getting him back to normal, Miroku had noticed that Inuyasha would now always be near or next to Kagome half the time.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
Sango sighed they were always getting into fights like this "Something the matter Sango-chan?" Miroku asked walking up beside Sango, "hm? Oh nothing just thinking" she shrugged. All eyes turned toward the young girl when she cleared her throat "Sorry to interuppt" she mumbled "oh!" Kagome suddenly blurted out blushing slightly from being so rude.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome "Sango, Miroku this is Mina she's a witch" Kagome said turning her head toward Mina who smiled at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you Mina-sama" Miroku was at it again....and he was going to ask his famous question to "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango glared and slowly raised her hirakotsu over Miroku's head and whacked him with it and stormed off, "oh my" was all Kagome could say.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango stormed off to a river she and Kagome had found earlier when they stopped at that hut 'argh! I don't know why I even put up with him!' Sango's mind shreiked at herself. "Miss Sango?" Mina asked from behind, Sango turned around she almost had excepted Miroku to come but at least someone had come "I'm sorry," Sango started, "for running off on everyone like that."  
  
Mina only smiled "I have a way for Miroku to stop groping you" she grinned, Sango's eyes widened a bit "really?" Sango asked, "yes! I do" Mina said. Mina quickly cleared her throat and started to chant in a native tounge while Sango blinked. A orb of light appeared in Mina's hand and went directly into Sango's chest and Sango passed out! (A/N: -.- I know Sango isn't that weak!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku staring at her from the futon she instantly sat up and hugged him? Miroku blinked "Sa-Sango-chan? are you alright?" he asked her, "oh! I'm fine Houshi-sama" Sango grinned with a tint of seduction in her voice, Miroku blinked.  
  
"Sango-chan! Whats wrong with you?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*GASP* Sango's gone flirty?! Oo; hehe cliffy! GAH! *hit with flying objects* OWIE! @_@ okay okay I promise I'll make another chappie soon! AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! REEEEVIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!!!! *glomps chibi random person*  
  
Chibi Random Person: O_O THE AUTHORESS GLOMPED ME?! NOW WILL SHE GIVE ME A NAME?!  
  
No...nope not at all  
  
Chibi random person: damn you!! 


	3. Oh crap its the 'hell hath no wrath' gla...

Disclaimer: w00t! I'm doing another chapter! *dances around the computer and hits the wall* x__X feeling like a blond again! WHEN I HAVE BLACK HAIR! X_x jaa.  
  
A-chan: IGNORE HER!! SHE'S INSANE!  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: o.o SHUT UP!! *tackles*  
  
Kitty of DOOM: o.o meeeoooow *hides in the rabbit hole*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku slowly made his way out of the hut.....dragging along Sango who was *CLINGING* to his robe and arm "Please! Sango-chan! I can't feel my arm!!" Miroku wailed trying to get her off.  
  
Kagome blinked from the spot she was sitting in which Inuyasha was right next to her, along with Shippo in her lap. "San...go?" Kagome blinked suprised at her actions to cling to the monk. "Kagome-sama!" Miroku wailed, Inuyasha snorted and started laughing "Heh Its whatchya deserve monk!" he snorted again. "SIT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
Shippo now was the one laughing at the fallen Inuyasha who had made an oh- so-familar crater in the ground. "Inuyasha...urasai!" Kagome said giving him the 'hell hath no wrath' glare "Shutting up" Inuyasha muttered his voice muffled by the dirt. "OH Miroku!" Sango gleefully said grabbing onto Miroku's hand, Miroku took this chance and groped her.....hard.  
  
Sango just stayed still happly letting the houshi grope her. Miroku blinked and then grabbed Sango's hands "Sango will you bear my chi--" he was cut off by Inuyasha whacking him over the head "C'mon Leetch where leaving" he muttered turning and following after Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku gleefuly let Sango cling to him, he didn't care. Kagome and Inuyasha where in the front, Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku sighed when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha gave that 'look' to each other, recently they had been giving each other secret looks and they might hold hands while no ones watching. Miroku even once caught them snuggling up together once late at night. Sango sighed...why couldn't her and Miroku ever do things like that?!  
  
Miroku blinked and looked over to Sango who was in her own little world having fantasys and such and sh--HOLD up! Was she blushing?! She was! w00t! Happy days! "Sango-chan is there something bothering you?" Miroku asked looking at Sango "oh! NO of course not Miroku" Sango blushed again, Whoa dd she just call Miroku Miroku and not Houshi-sama? SHE DID! Miroku grinned a big wide leecherous grin.  
  
"Leecher....what are you grinning about?" Inuyasha asked suddenly comming up into Miroku's face, "Like its any of YOUR buisness" Miroku stated calmy, Inuyasha growled just making sure Miroku wasn't going to grope Kagome anytime soon. Miroku sighed "So protective....." he mumbled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"Oh! Nothing at all Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh! Yeah right I see that grin of yours!"  
  
"uh I didn't say anything really!"  
  
"feh"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"gah bitch"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.o; Am I ending to early? TO BAD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder and lighting* HAHAHAHAHAHA *gets struck by lightning* x___X owie anywho! REVIEW!! RRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! PWEASE?! *pokes at chibi random person*  
  
chibi random person: -___-; 


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: ;_; *cries* don't own it. . .  
  
Aiyama: o.o *hugs the poor authoress and disclaimer*  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: I feel loved.......  
  
Aiyama: *leaves*  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: Nevermind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sighed it was getting dark soon. Too dark. Okay Okay not too dark just dark enough to barely make out anything. Rather than Inuyasha's eyes......or not. "Inuyasha? Kagome-sama, don't you think we should make camp or something?" Miroku asked full of concern.  
  
Kagome sighed, Miroku was right, they needed to find a place to stay for the night. "Feh, we'll just camp out again!" Inuyasha grumbled, "oh no! Not again! I don't wanna!" Kagome pouted looking up at Inuyasha, who then fell out of his tree.  
  
Now both Kagome and Inuyasha where in a glaring contest, we all know of course Kaogme's gonna win. Miroku blinked and looked around at the settings, such and such along with the cling-to-Miroku Sango.  
  
"Oh! Is that a house over there? If I do say so myself its very nice-"  
  
"-Drop it monk your not gonna-"  
  
"-Sit"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"keh" Inuyasha mumbled from the ground, Kagome sighed and helped Inuyasha up, "ahem anyway as I was saying I feel an omnious cloud ov-"  
  
"-You ALWAYS say that" Inuyasha interupputed (A/N: ;_; I obviously can't spell! -.- stupid wordpad has no spell checker!) Sango squirmed a bit "can we just go somewhere?!" she yelled getting annoyed and agitated like Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled "whatever" he mumbled letting Kagome get up onto his back and jumping down toward the mansion/place/house/thingy. Sango called upon Kirara, there was a burst of flames and Kirara was no longer cute and cuddly but scary and non-cuddly.  
  
Miroku got on quickly and helped Sango on, he was about to place his staff instead of his hands, until Sango winked and put his hands around her waist. The young houshi gulped blushing slightly which pretty much is a first for him. "C'mon Miroku!" Sango said while Kirara kicked off the ground following after Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo squeaked from Kagome's bookbag "Shippo! Your awake" Kagome squealed hugging the little kistune. Shippo smiled and nuzzled Kagome's neck all innocent-like. "Feh" Inuyasha mumbled. Icky sappy stuff.  
  
~*~  
  
As they all FINALLY got to the hotel/house/thingy they settled down while Miroku told of the 'omnious cloud' that was 'lingering' above the house. "Oh! Thank you Houshi Miroku!" the owner said happily "anytime" Miroku said politetly.  
  
Soon enough everyone had found a place to sleep, Inuyasha in a corner (As usual) near where Kagome was sleeping on the futon along with Shippo curled up beside her. Miroku was at a diffrent side of the room staring absentmindly at the ceiling until Sango came up.  
  
"You should be sleeping" Miroku said sitting up facing Sango, "I couldn't sleep" she muttered blushing. Miroku smiled slightly he didn't notice how close Sango was leaning in until she kissed him. His eyes widened and he pulled back as if he had kissed lava. "Wh-whats wrong?" Sango asked, Miroku stared at her and pulled back, "I...I wanted you to be normal..." he mumbled saddly.  
  
Sango blinked not understanding it quite right, "what do you mean by normal?" she asked. "I wanted the real Sango back the one that would hit me for every little thing I would do!" Miroku said frowning, Sango sat there for a moment thinking until she hit him with her Hirakotsu "better?" she asked. Miroku sighed, "no.." he turned away "I'm sorry Sango-chan" he muttered laying down to go to sleep.  
  
"So am I Miroku-kun" Sango whisphered going over to her sleeping place and laying down.  
  
"Kukukuku"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
o.o Who is this mysterious laughing person? ._. If yer smart you'd figure it out by now! *hit with a frisbee* OWIE Lasako! I thought I took those frisbees from you! x__X *hit with other objects reviews throw at her* ow!! *comes across a giant thingy* O_O eep! *runs away taking chibi random perosn with her*  
  
Chibi Random Person: wheee!  
  
*drops chibi random person and grabs KoD*  
  
Kitty of DOOM: WhEeEeEeE!!  
  
Arigatou for reviewing my stories! I lurb you all! XD THANKS! NOW REEEEEEVIIIIEEEEEWWWWWW!! 


	5. Hits near Kisses

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha. . .well I wouldn't be here right now would I? I would be outside telling Inuyasha to stop barking er Cussing at the mailman . mabey getting Kagome to tell him to sit  
  
Kumagoro: O.o and I'm not CRAZY  
  
A-chan: *cough*yesyourare*cough*  
  
Kumagoro: *glaaaaaaaaaare* . then your an evil hippo  
  
A-chan: I AM NOT FAT!  
  
Chibi random person: o.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango opened her eyes, to see Miroku next to her she blinked...and blinked again "KYAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
*SLAP WHACK BAM THWAP*  
  
Sango was upright holding her Hirakotsu with an unconcious houshi, "er whats going on" Inuyasha asked scooting away from Kagome. "THAT PEVERT!" Sango cried, suddenly Miroku popped back up "Wha? Hey you where the one who wanted to sleep with me!" Miroku whined.  
  
Kagome blinked half awake, hell it was still dark out "SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Sango screamed and started to beat the poor monk sensless.  
  
*BAM THWAP SLAP*  
  
Miroku lay at her feet unconcious, "Poor Miroku" Kagome sighed, "oh who gives a shit?" Inuyasha yelled walking out of the door, "SIT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"bitch"  
  
"SIT"  
  
*THUD*  
  
Both Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome, "someone's PMSing..." Inuyasha mumbled from the ground. "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Miroku grinned and groped Sango, big mistake. "KYAAAAAAA YOU PERVERTED MONK!!!" Sango screetched slapping him, Miroku grabbed her hand "before you hit me again..." he said getting extremely close.  
  
Sango blushed and then she felt that familar hand on her butt, "Houshi-sama can't you do ANYTHING else with that hand?!" she asked thwaping him with her hirakotsu, "eep *thwap* I'm *thwap* sorry *thwap* Sango-chan!" Miroku said black and blue.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha breifly looked over at Sango and Miroku and then scooted out the door with Shippo who I have now actually put into the story...again. "Sango," Miorku started out while grabbing onto her hand, "the only reason I grope you...is to make sure your real...I just want you to know that."  
  
Sango went stary eyed "really I lo-" she was interuppted by the monk's hand. "ARGH MIROKU DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY SINGLE MOMENT?!" she screamed bashing him on the head with her hirakotsu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I know its short x.x but to tell the truth life's been hetic! VERY HETIC. I have to pack, I'm going to Busch Gardens tomorrow, I have to pack. BUT When I'm in St. Louis I promise I'll try to write longer chappys! I PROMISE!! So just review and stay tuned! Thank you!!  
  
~*A very hyper Kumagoro*~ 


	6. Pose Striking and Lots of Sake!

Disclaimer: You don't see me with an Inuyasha? Or a Miroku at that fact do you? Didn't think so.  
  
Kumagoro: Welcome back! This chapter shall be long I promise!  
  
A-chan: *growls still mad over the fat hippo thing*  
  
Aiyama: ^.^  
  
Kumagoro: YESH! *dances around with Danni like snoopy while she dances like woodstock*  
  
Yousu: All hail Kumagoro!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Pose Striking and Lots of Sake  
  
Miroku woke up with a start, holy crap something was in his robe! He peered down and saw Sango's head slightly sticking up from his collar, oh phew its just Sango's head. HOOLD UP!! Sango's head?! Miroku slowly slide his robe over Sango's head, finally freeing himself from the my-god-that-was-way-to- weird-Sango-in-my-robes'ness.  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes, heeeeyy why wasn't she in Miroku's robes? "Miroku?" she wondered, where had that sexy houshi gone off to? "MIROKU?" she yelled this time, "SANGO! Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled from his corner, "Sorry Inuyasha" Sango whispered. She stood up in search for her beloved Houshi!  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled pulling Sango out of the hut they had been sleeping in, "Er, Sango what where you doing in my robes this morning?" he asked her, "Aw don't you remember me climbing in?" Sango asked innocently. Miroku did an anime-fall, 'ooh! Goody! She's flirty again' Miroku's mind happily accepted it, "Oooh! Now I remember," he played along, "Ah yes!" Miroku's wandering hand had founded its way back to Sango's backside, she stifled a giggle and blushed "Oh Miroku" she glomped him, which, er, had turned into a tackle.  
  
Both looked back to the hut as certain giggles and chuckles could be heard, then a loud slap, followed by a "INUYASHA! Not infront of Shippo!" both sweatdropped, obviously Kagome and Inuyasha had woken up. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand as he resisted an urge to suddenly out of no where strike a pose and yell out some random words about, love, peace, and bubblegum, whatever that was.  
  
They both walked back into the hut to see Inuyasha and Kagome, starting "stuff". "KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango yelled wide eyed, "Now really! Have some decency," Miroku yelled, "Do it in a tree!" All except Miroku, did an anime- fall.  
  
Kagome blushed and scooted away from Inuyasha, and pushing down her shirt. Inuyasha whimpered and scooted toward Kagome, "Inuyasha," Kagome started, "SIT!" Inuyasha kissed the ground. Miroku chuckled with Shippo, as they both secretly gave each other a high-five.  
  
Now as they where walking, Inuyasha and Miroku where up in the front, Shippo in the middle, and both girls in the back talking girl talk and stifling giggles. "Inuyasha you lucky bastard! When did you score Kagome?" Miroku asked nudging him.  
  
"WHAAAAAT?! What makes you think I scored Kagome?!"  
  
"Well those secret looks, the way you both blush at each other, you wanting to take a bath with her, you wanting to sleep with her, you-"  
  
"-I GET IT!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Miroku? Whats going on up there" both girls asked in unison, "Nothing" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Miroku. "I think we should find the witch Mina. . ." Shippo stated out of no where, "I think Shippo is right" Miroku nodded at Shippo's sudden statement. "I think you guys need some sake!" a girl stated walking up to them, er, she seemed to have popped out of no where, "Sake sounds good!" Inuyasha yelled jumping infront of her, "I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME THE SAKE!" he demanded.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll give it to you!" the girl cried scooting away from Inuyasha, who turned back to the group, "She said she'll give us it" he said, "thank you Captain Obvious" Kagome sighed. The girl pulled out two bottles of sake out of her lovely pouch, that is a pocket, in her uh coat thingy. "Wohoo! Sake!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing it.  
  
After a while, er, after a long time I suppose, the whole entire group had gotten drunk. Shippo was pretending to be a flying squirrel jumping from tree to tree, spreading out his little vest and claiming to own Charmen, whatever that was, Kirara who had also gotten drunk, was chasing a random bug and roaring like a kitty. Inuyasha and the humans on the other hand, where all in a hut, er except for Inuyasha and Kagome who where presently in a tree. (A/N: o.o;; oh my!)  
  
Sango squealed as Miroku pounced on her and they began to uh hotly make out o.o;;, she blinked and reached into Miroku's robes "Miroku whats this?" she asked pulling out......a STICK, "Uhh I think I was planning to throw it at Inuyasha and yell fetch" Miroku slurred, trying to hitch up Sango's dress/skirt/thing.  
  
"Kukukuku" Naraku laughed appearing at the door in his baboon outfit, "Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" he asked, "uh..there in the tree," Sango said pointing to the tree, "doing what?" Naraku asked. Miroku blinked "Stuff" he replied, "Want some sake?" Sango asked Naraku, still drunk. "I WANT SOME TOO!" Kikyo yelled appearing out of no where.  
  
Suddenly a hoard of chibis appeared and grabbed Kikyo, "NOOO!" she yelled trying to get away from them, they tied her up and dragged her off. "Well that was random" Miroku blinked, as they then came back and danced around Naraku, half of them dancing like Woodstock, the other half dancing like Snoopy. "Mind if I join you?" Naraku asked both Sango and Miroku, "NO!" they yelled in unison and punted Naraku away.  
  
After they all woke up with a seriously bad hangover, was then Miroku noticed both him and Sango, uh, er, well naked. "OHMYGOSH!!" Shippo squealed running into the hut, "I JUST SAY KAGOME AND INUYASH-" Shippo squealed after seeing Miroku and Sango then ran away again. "What was that about?" Sango asked, "Dunno beats me" Miroku replied. "INUYASHA! YOU RIPPED MY SHIRT!" a squeal from the tree came, "Hmm hey! You ripped my dress!" Sango yelled pointing at her kimono bottom/skirt/dress/thing. Miroku looked at it "Well then I get to see more of your leg" he replied, both looked at each other "sexy" Miroku grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kumagoro: I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE LONGER! Holy crap that was hard keeping it PG-13 and making it a no plotted chapter...like every other chapter! *strikes a pose*  
  
Sango: NEVER!! IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I DO THAT WITH MIROKU!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh come on baby! You know you liked it!  
  
Sango: *beats him with her hirakotsu* SHUT UP!!  
  
Shippo: Wheeeeee! *jumps off a tree and spreads out his little vest* I'M A FLYING SQUIRREL!!!  
  
Kumagoro: and I'm in a house of weirdos! *does the snoopy dance* 


	7. Glances, blushes, and holding hands, Oh ...

Konnichiwa minna-san ;-; I have some terrible news....I have....Writers block! [*Insert sad/dramatic music*] Yesh I know! What a horrible thing! So...; I might not really update at all lately, this might be the last chapter I update in a while so, bleh you!.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and never will *cries*  
  
Yousu: ; Good she's finally ending this story  
  
Kumagoro: NEVA!! *thwaps Yousu with a microphone*  
  
Yousu: x_x;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The IY group, walked down a long dirt path, all groaning in pain from there terrible hangovers. Inuyasha tried hard to not show it, Kagome was wincing, Miroku covered his head, which had sported a new bump as well, and Sango was clutching her boomerang in pain.  
  
Shippo and Kirara where perfectly fine, they may have gotten drunk but they we're just too small to drink a lot. To Miroku's disappointment, the spell wore off on Sango again, Maybe it was finally coming off, either that or it was a turn on turn off situation. Kagome's shirt had been ripped sorta in the sides, obviously Inuyasha's doing, and Sango's kimono bottom/skirt/thingy had been ripped in the sides as well.  
  
The group had finally decided, also to Miroku's disappointment, to go and Mina the witch, so she could finally take the spell off.  
  
~*FlashBack whoo!*~  
  
Mina smiled at the couple, as Sango clinged to Miroku, "Oh I'm so happy to have met all your friends Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed happily, "Well it was nice to meet you!" Kagome smiled at her, Inuyasha just keh'd. "Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo. If you ever need me I'll be a two day walk from this place!" Mina smiled at them, Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, and waved to the leaving witch.  
  
~*End FlashBack*~  
  
So it would take them another day to just get to her village, oh Joy! Tomorrow Sango would most likely be flirtacious, To Miroku's happiness, Sango was mad, she had woken up with that perverted houshi! And it seemed as if they had done some things.  
  
Sango's face turned five diffrent shades of red, she tried rubbing her face, as if to make the blush go away, but to no avail. Miroku glanced over at Sango to see her blushing, he smiled at her, she looked over, he smiled again, she glared and growled. "Meep" was Miroku's response and he quickly turned forward to continue walking along behind Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo popped out from behind Miroku and sat on his shoulder "There at it again" he sighed, "What is?" Sango asked walking over, trying to get in on the info also. "They're giving each other that 'look' and they keep, 'accidently' brushing up against each other's hands!" Shippo whisphered between the two, Sango blinked and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, still walking alongside Miroku.  
  
She could see them slightly brush there hands together, then they both looked at each at the same time, Kagome blushed quickly and turned her head the other way, as did Inuyasha. Sango laughed to herself quietly and Miroku chuckled. Miroku glanced at Sango, and VERY slightly brushed his hand against hers. Sango turned and looked at Miroku, blushing and then turning her head away.  
  
Miroku smiled at this, and this time he grabbed her hand and held on, Sango blushed harder, but she as well, clapsed her hand around his. And they walked together, holding hands, for once in their time together, they held hands, while Sango was normal. Miroku smiled then reached with his other hand, to pat Sango's back, his hand, as he puts it, "slipped" and went to Sango's backside.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Awww Don't worry there is at least two more chapters until this story ish finished *smiles* But YOU MUST REEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Anyone: YES! REVIEW!! *gropes her and runs*  
  
Kumagoro: x.x your like a mini-Miroku! *chases after him, comes back* REEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW PLEASE!! *runs off again*  
  
A-chan: I feel so alone.... 


End file.
